


Banana Peel

by UnconditionalDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconditionalDrarry/pseuds/UnconditionalDrarry
Summary: Literally just a super horny oneshot from aTumblrprompt.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Banana Peel

**Author's Note:**

> My first time doing a non-drarry drabble lmao, hope you enjoy!

Remus knew his boyfriend was up to something the moment he opened the sitting room door at Grimmauld Place. Remus was sat by the fire, paper in hand, and had been perfectly content before Sirius had come down, obviously planning to distract him.

“Hello baby” he hears from across the room, in an intensely suggestive tone. Remus lowered his paper dubiously, his eyebrow poised with the perfect amount of scorn.

Sirius was wearing one of Remus’ very old and faded T-shirts, he’d guess by the faded design that is was a Guns ‘n’ Roses shirt but he couldn’t be sure. The other part of his ensemble was the most tantalising, a pair of very high cut, very tight shorts that made the groin of Remus’ suit pants go tight.

Remus panted with lust as Sirius draped himself across his lap, and started to kiss him innocently, his lips barely brushing against him.

Remus lolled his head back and keened at the pleasure as Sirius started to roll his hips ever so lightly over him. His kisses got less innocent as he started on Remus’ neck, and he couldn’t help it when his instincts took over and he grabbed the mounds of glorious meat that made up Sirius’ splendid arse.

“You have no idea how much I want you” He growled into Sirius’ ear.

Sirius giggled, pulling away from his boyfriend’s neck to look at his face.

“It really doesn’t take much to get you going does it, Rem?” He ridiculed, before starting to grind his hips with much more vigour, thrilling at the sensations that shot through his body.

Remus growled, rutting his own hips up the meet Sirius’ movements.

“You could be wearing a banana peel for all I care and id still be ridiculously horny for you” he joked into Sirius’ lips.

Sirius gasped breathily after Remus finally took control over him, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth and choking him gently.

He scooped Sirius up into his arms and carried him over to the chaise lounge, throwing him down on to the so called ‘sex chair’ as Sirius had dubbed it, kissing Sirius hungrily.

“Rem, i’m ready come on already” Sirius whined. If Remus wasn’t as painfully hard as he was in that moment, he might’ve been an asshole and made him wait.

Instead, he wrestled Sirius’ ridiculous shorts off of him, letting out a groan deep from his stomach at his boyfriend’s gorgeous cock waiting for him.

“Remus please” Sirius whimpered as he was engulfed by Remus’ throat, the over stimulation was killing him and he couldn’t help but tug at Remus’ curls, his head lolling backwards with his eyes shut tight.

Remus chuckled as he lifted Sirius’ hips up to reach his hole, which he found was already slicked and stretched when he aligned himself up with it.

Sirius let out a low moan as he was breached, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him again.

They both groaned in unison as Remus bottomed out, even after 20 years of doing this he couldn’t get used to the ecstasy he felt whenever they did this.

“Faster, faster” Sirius managed to jumble the words out in between the deep thrusts inside of him. Remus rolled his eyes, they were both 36 and Sirius still expected him to be as good as he was when they were 17.

“God’s that feels amazing” Sirius sighed happily as they slowed to a more rhythmic pace. He’d wrapped his legs around Remus’ hips and Remus would be surprised if they could get any closer to each other.

“One of these days you’re gonna kill me with all this sex, you know” Remus joked, a smile crossing Sirius’ blissed out face.

“Yes well, not until I've used you all up” He shot back, Remus gasping in faux disbelief.

“And all this time I thought you loved me” They both chuckled, kissing each other again softly.

“Of course I love you, but would you hurry up and make me cum already, old man” Remus swotted his arse lightly and he laughed at him again, both of them were ready to finish.

“God, Sirius, anyone should think you’re the werewolf at the size of these scratches, bloody hell!” Sirius winked at him in reply.

“Yes well, got to mark my territory somehow. Now I've got to go and shower again, coming with?”

Remus raised his eyebrow at him. “Another round? not bad for an old man”.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
